


Highblood: Have Your Heart Broken ===>

by FallenBenevolence



Series: Brave New World-A Homestuck AU [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, mentions of future character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenBenevolence/pseuds/FallenBenevolence
Summary: Alternate events to the nightmare in Signless: Be a Wreck ===> and Highblood: Flashback ===>AKA in which the events of Highblood: Flashback ===> are fleshed out a bit in a different way than originally intended.The Grand Highblood's heart breaks with mere words from his moirail.





	Highblood: Have Your Heart Broken ===>

**Author's Note:**

> This does kinda render Signless: Be a Wreck ===> and Highblood: Flashback ===> out of date, but I'm gonna leave them up for people to enjoy too.

You currently hate your moirail. Not really. You do think he's an absolute idiot though. He's currently on his knees, bound and gagged. While you can appreciate the forced silence, you are displeased about the red dripping onto your floor from his nose. Probably decided a headbutt was an acceptable attack. he has your own shade of indigo around his mouth...he always had been one to fight dirty. He's tiny, especially compared to the Subjuggulators in the room, and used to using every advantage he can get. Not that it helped, he's still in the precarious situation of being both your captive, and your stupid moirail. His entourage has also been captured, you dismiss them to the dungeons and dismiss the guards at the same time.

After the room clears, you stand and step down from your throne. You pull him to his feet by the chains holding him. Freeing him is a simple matter, listening to his stupid plan is not.

“What part of lay low didn't you understand, mutherfucker?”

“I...was sure we had safe passage.”

You sigh, wishing you could strangle the stupid out of him. You are only one Subjuggulator, and as far as you're aware, the only one who supports his rebellion. You begin to piece together how he came to be in your throne room on a less than pleasant visit. “Apparently not.”

“I noticed.” You roll your eyes. He looks up at you with a look like he's thinking hard about something. You get the feeling you aren't going to like it. Might as well move the impending disaster to your respiteblock.

His voice is steady, forced, when he rocks your world. “Send word of my capture to the Condence.”

You choke on air, “Mutherfuckin' WHAT? Is yer thinkpan fried?!” You want to shake him. He winces at the volume of your voice. You need to watch your volume, him being in your respiteblock is a recipe for disaster.

“You heard me, Xan. Turn me in.” Apparently your moirail has a death wish.

“I ain't fuckin' turnin' you in, Kris...”

“If you don't...we'll both die. Us and everyone we care about.” He has a point, you suppose. Your kismesis and auspice would kill you if you got them killed for one mutant who should have been culled at hatching.

“Still. Ain't doin' that to you.” You sit in a pile of cushions and horns and pull him into your lap. He starts shooshing you out of habit.

“You will. Because I'm not asking, I'm telling.” He's right. You will, because he told you to. You sigh and wish, not for the first time, you could strangle him. Unfortunately for that thought, you like him too much. Enough to march him to his death...

“Fine. Ask a muther to do the hardest shit ever.”

“I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry.” His mask crumbles and he starts to shake and cry as you gently shoosh him. His next words rip your bloodpusher to shreds. “I'm scared...”

He's calmer by the time he has to go to his cell, you're the one with issues letting him go. You allow yourself a moment to break before putting yourself back together and starting your message to the palace.

 

**Author's Note:**

> In this verse, ancestor trolls have different names from the alpha trolls.
> 
> Kris is short for Kriste, which is Signless' chosen name. He prefers to go by it or just Si.
> 
> Xan is short for Xander, and only Si can call him by it.


End file.
